Passions of the Eeveelutions: Fairy in the Moonlight
by UnovianWeavile
Summary: When a Sylveon loses a bet, an Umbreon will take the chance at some Sylveon action. (Who wouldn't?). M/M, rimming, frottage, penetration. Don't like, don't read. [A short one-shot I made while I was bored. Choppy and smutty]


"Okay, one more shot". Two male Eeveelutions - an Umbreon and a Sylveon - sat around the kitchen table in the house they shared. They were playing a game similar to what humans played, bouncing coins into a tankern, substituting alcohol consumption with small payments of money. Sylveon was ribbons deep in debt with a 500 Pokè owed to Umbreon. "One more? You're only digging yourself deeper", Umbreon smirked a little, waiting for the Sylveon to take his shot. Sylveon rolled the coin between his singlets, before bouncing the coin off the table with a grunt. The coin bounced off the table, clattered on the rim of the tankern, before finally flipping wildly off the table. Umbreon watched the coin flail aimlessly, before looking at Sylveon, "That makes it 505 Pokè, Ribbons. Pay up". Sylveon scowled and looked away, "All my money is on the table and floor". Umbreon cocked a brow and looked at the thrown Pokè, "All right. You owe me 475 Pokè". Sylveon growled to himself, "Damn... Is there any other way I could pahead,u? Maybe... clean your house?", Umbreon shook his head, "It's clean", Sylveon thought desperately, "U-Um… Maybe… cook your meals for a week?", Umbreon shook his head again, "I prefer my own cooking". Sylveon hung his head, "Then I guess I'm in debt", Umbreon grinned, "Wrong again". Sylveon tilted his head as Umbreon stood, walking to the other side of the table while dragging his paws along the table, "Y'know… there are other ways to pay a debt", Umbreon pressed a paw to Sylveon's chest. Sylveon eyes widened, "O-Okay, I know what you're thinking", Umbreon laughed malevolently, "Then we're on the same page. Get up and turn around". Sylveon leaned back, his face scrunched in disgust, "No! What's wrong with you?". Umbreon shrugged, "I guess I'll take that 475 Pokè then", Sylveon was silent for a few moments, before grumbling under his breath and getting up, reluctantly turning around to present himself to Umbreon, "You'd better be careful!". Umbreon laughed to himself, his muzzle resting at the base of his tail, "Of course".

Umbreon took in the Sylveon's musky scent, before grazing his tongue along his virgin entrance, "Gnh! What the heck are you doing!?", Umbreon ignored his resistance, his tongue slowly prodding and pushing deeper, his tight walls clenching around his tongue, "N-Nng!". Sylveon clenched his paws, shuddering as Umbreon's tongue invaded his tightness, "Th-This isn't r-right… hnng…", Umbreon smiled a little, twisting his tongue around inside of Sylveon before withdrawing. "Th-There… the debt has been paid". Umbreon shook his head, his paws on Sylveon's hind, "Far from it, I'm afraid, Ribbons. Now, turn back around", Sylveon was showing more reluctance than before, "I-I'd rather not". Umbreon frowned a bit, "You owe me, Sylv", Sylveon growled and finally obliged, "I know". Sylveon turned to face Umbreon, his now-erect member displaying. Umbreon blushed a little and smirked again, "Enjoyed it, I see", Sylveon's usually white face was a dark scarlet, "Wh-Whatever! What do you want?". Umbreon gripped him by the front legs and pulled him closer, "Sit on your haunches". Sylveon sat down, as did Umbreon, "Now lock legs with me", Sylveon slowly scooted closer, and rested one leg over Umbreon's and the other went under another one of Umbreon's leg. "Now… put those ribbons to work". Sylveon gazed down between his legs, wondering how anything of this calibre would remotely arouse him, "T-To work?", Umbreon sighed, "Wrap your ribbons around them both and start rubbing them. It's not that complex". Sylveon growled as his intelligence was mocked, "Fine!", he wrapped three ribbons around their throbbing members and started to slowly caress them, both Sylveon and Umbreon letting out deep rumbles under their breath, "Mmmm~…". Umbreon watched Sylveon writhe slowly, doing his best to suppress his moaning, "Feels good, doesn't it~?", Sylveon growled half-angrily, "Sh-Shut up!". Umbreon let out an airy laugh, slowly bucking his hips to increase friction, "Stop whining and start thrusting, Ribbons~". Sylveon let out another growl, doing as instructed. He gripped the kitchen floor, his claws chipping the laminate as he started to become enveloped in sensations he tried to deny, "You… (aah~)… suck…", Umbreon leaned forward, his muzzle close to Sylveon's, "Not for another few minutes hon~". Sylveon winced, his knot starting to tense as it bumped against Umbreon's, he could feel his climax encroaching, "Hnn~! U-Umbreon! I-I think we… (nng~)… should st-stop…". Umbreon knew what was coming, so he leaned full forward, pushing Sylveon onto his back as he started to thrust his hips quickly to increase friction, "N-No way~! I'm so close~!". Sylveon laid against the laminate, his hips involuntary bucking as the needs of his body overrided the needs of his ego, "Gaaah~! This is… ALL YOUR FAAAUU-AAAHH~~!". Sylveon yelled out as he came, but Umbreon closed his paw over his tip, making sure his seed barely escaped. Umbreon just grunted as he came, coating the Sylveon's fur with a new shade of white. Sylveon panted heavily, his panting broken by a sharp whine as Umbreon closed his mouth around his tip and swallowed the Entwining Pokémon's load, licking the tip to coax out any remains. When the Sylveon came to his senses, the first thing he noticed was the sticky fluid that had drenched his fur, "Ick! It slimed me!". Umbreon laughed weakly, "You're an awful liar. Hope you're ready for Round 2, Ribbons".

"R-Round 2?", the Sylveon asked with an odd sense of foreboding, "Mm-hmm…". Umbreon sat up on the Sylveon's lap, "Are you a virgin~?, the Sylveon's eyes widened, "N-No! That is where I draw the line! I refuse to be sodomized!". Umbreon smirked his usual malicious smirk, "Who said you'd be receiving~?", Sylveon's face became a dark shade of crimson, "U-Umbreon! N-No! Don't you-". He was cut off as Umbreon slammed his hind on the Sylveon's cock, forcing full penetration within a blink. Sylveon howled in both pain and pleasure, becoming instantly deflorated. Umbreon moaned softly, a gentle smile on his face as he felt himself be filled with Sylveon meat, "Aaaah~… That's the best part~…". Sylveon was laid back on the laminate, breathing heavily, "O-Ow… you… cretin…", Umbreon laughed at his broken personality, "Too excited to be snooty, Sylvy~?". Sylveon just scowled at the ceiling, "Kiss my ass…", Umbreon started to slowly gyrate on his lap, "Already did~…". Umbreon and Sylveon moaned softly as Umbreon's tight walls massaged his slightly sore member, "You better not cum too quick, Ribbons~…", Sylveon was too exhausted to respond, "Shut… up…". Umbreon finished gyrating, "Time to move~", he started to slowly rise, before lowering himself back down to his lap. Sylveon had no energy to talk, only let his eyes roll as he filled the Umbreon without even trying, "Hnnng~…". Umbreon rested his paws on Sylveon's abdomen, riding him slowly, "Are we having fun yet~? It's not like I let every Sylveon pound me, a "thank you" wouldn't be much to ask", Sylveon finally smiled a little, deciding to embrace the unstoppable, "Thanks~…". Umbreon was thrown a little off-guard, but was thankful that he had finally come around, "Good boy~! Now I can do this~…". Umbreon gripped the laminate, increasing his speed, "Oooohh~… this is heavenly~…". Sylveon's ribbons curled in ecstasy, "Mrrhh~… fas… teerr~", Umbreon smiled a little, "With pleasure~…". Umbreon tensed up and started to bounce a little faster, the Sylveon cock pounding his insides, "Yeeesss~… this is just what I expected in you, Sylvy~… I hope you'll fill me~…". Sylveon tensed up again, his knot starting to throb a little, "Oh Arceus~… I'm close to… hnng~…", Umbreon reached maximum speed, his entrance pounding against the Sylveon's knot, as if attempting entrance, "Just… a few more seconds~!". Sylveon scraped his claws on the laminate as he tensed up, "I'm gonna… aaaahhh~~!". Sylveon bucked his hips in one hard, mighty thrust, his knot stretching the Umbreon's ring as his partner came, "SYLVYYYYY~~!", Umbreon cried out in ecstasy as he shot thick, hot ropes of cum onto the Sylveon's chest, his walls tensing around the thick meat that was filling him with warm Sylveon cum. The two Eeveelutions basked in the orgasmic glow for the few minutes in which it existed, before relaxing, the room filled with heavy breathing. "Hah… that was a lot of fun, eh, Sylvy~?". Silence. "Sylvly~?". Sylveon had passed out, and was lying with his mouth slightly open, "Heh… a little too hard for a virgin, I think~".


End file.
